plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants (PvZ2)
There are a grand total of 100 plants, 28 of which are premium plants and among the premium plants, 7 of them cost gems, 7 are available for a limited time, and, out of the premium plants, 2 can be obtained via Epic Quests, and one of them is only available via Zen Garden. List of plants Recharge time: *Fast - 5 seconds (4 for Small Lotus) *Mediocre - 15 seconds (10 for Grave Buster, Twin Sunflower, Tile Turnip, Hot Potato, Garlic, Moonflower, Shadow-shroom, and Dusk Lobber) *Sluggish - 20 seconds (25 for E.M.Peach and Primal Potato Mine) *Slow - 35 seconds (30 for Gold Leaf and Perfume-shroom) *Very Slow - 60 seconds (45 for Electric Blueberry, 75 for Gold Bloom) Damage rates: *Light - 0.25 to 1 normal damage shots (1/2x speed) *Normal - 0.25 or 1 normal damage shots *Moderate - 1.5 to 3 normal damage shots *Heavy - 4 to 6 normal damage shots *Huge - 27.5 to 50 normal damage shots *Massive - 60 or more normal damage shots Toughness rates: *Typical - 6 bites from zombies (3 for Puff-shroom, 2 for Hypno-shroom, Sun Bean, and Shadow-shroom) *Elevated - 40 bites from zombies (60 for Endurian, 30 for Chard Guard, 24 for Celery Stalker, 12 for Garlic) *High - 80 bites from zombies *Very High - 160 bites from zombies International = |-| China = Notes *All plants can be otherwise obtained with ten Puzzle Pieces, besides Grave Buster, which only requires one puzzle piece. *Red packets are dropped by the God of Wealth. *Stars are saved alongside the world it is attached to, meaning that, for example, Twin Sunflower may be obtained with stars that are obtained in Ancient Egypt. Exceptions are noted on a case-by-case basis. Cameo appearances *Gatling Pea - Using Plant Food on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a plant that resembles the Gatling Pea. *Flower Pot - The plants in the Zen Garden are in Flower Pots. *Pumpkin - Pumpkin was on the Halloween Piñata Parties "Click to Play" Promo, as well as the Halloween Flag Zombie's flag. Trivia *Plants (excluding invincible and defensive plants) now take four bites before being eaten rather than six bites. Despite that, zombies eat plants based on time. *Twin Sunflower, Winter Melon, and Spikerock are no longer upgrade plants. Instead, they can now be planted like normal plants. **They are the only upgrade plants from the first game to return. ***However, Gatling Pea can be seen when Plant Food is fed to Peashooter or Repeater. **They, along with Imitater, are the only plants who have returned that have to be bought in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies in the first game. *The player can only use premium plants for free in Piñata Parties, "Try Before You Buy" quests, and in certain levels starting in Far Future. *Mushrooms no longer sleep in the day. *Blover is the only plant from Far Future to return from the first game. *Garlic is the only plant from Neon Mixtape Tour to return from the first game. *Starting with the 2.9 update, plants can be in the store for a limited amount of time. **Ghost Pepper was available from October 14, 2014 to November 4, 2014, then was made available again from October 21, 2015. **Sweet Potato was available from November 11, 2014 to December 18, 2014. **Sap-fling was available from December 3, 2014 to February 4, 2015, and costed USD $6.99 in the Sap-fling Restoration Bundle. **These three limited plants returned from March 11, 2015 to March 24, 2015. **Dandelion was available from March 24, 2015 to May 26, 2015. **Strawburst was available from July 29, 2015 to August 18, 2015. **Jack O' Lantern was available from October 21, 2015 to November 10, 2015. ***Ghost Pepper, Sweet Potato, Sap-fling, and Dandelion were made available from July 7, 2015 to August 18, 2015 for a permanently reduced price. *Tile Turnip can become the most expensive plant in the game, exceeding the sun limit if planted seven times. *As of the 2.9 update, all Day and Pool plants in Plants vs. Zombies have returned to the second game. *Gem-bought premium plants are not shared with other profiles. *Dandelion is the only plant based off the Chinese version to be released in the international version with different designs. *From the end of August 2015 until the start of September 2015, each week allowed the player to buy one of the money-purchased premium plants for gems; however, they will be available only for the current profile. *Before the 3.1 update, (when Hurrikale was added), the only three ice themed plants' (Snow Pea, Iceberg Lettuce, and Winter Melon) costumes were all based on winter attire, including the unused ones. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants